Pokemon Ultra Emerald
by MegaBlaziken264
Summary: Our Heroes Zane, Heaven, Max, and an unknown girl have all awoken in a truck in familiar, yet unfamiliar land. *Authors note. Before every part, it will be specified as to from whose point of view the story is currently being told, as it will change frequently.* *rated M for sex scenes/sexual content later on*


*Zane's POV*

I was jolted awake by a large thud. Slightly panicking, I looked around as to where I was. It appeared to be as though I was in a moving van of sorts. I looked to my left and saw Maxim and Heaven, then looked to my right and saw a girl whom I didn't recognize. She appeared to have pink hair and a band with devil horns on them. I was about to shake the three awake to find out where we were going and panic with me, but then I heard a loud thud, felt the truck bounce up, and the other three seemingly lifeless bodies flew into the air, and I then slammed my head against the floor of our container, being knocked unconscious instantly.

When I awoke, Max and the others were still there unconscious, but the back to to the supposed van was open, and we seemed to be in front of a house, with it being to the left of the truck. I was trying to think about why the four of us got here. me, Heaven, and Max were all playing Pokemon Emerald at his house, like we did everyday after school since the 6th grade, with us now being in our senior year. Another house was visible a few meters past the house we were outside of, and then a larger house to the right of the truck. This surrounding area seemed familiar, but It was like i had never see it from this perspective. It was strangely… nostalgic, oddly enough. I then turned to the other three, remembering that they were unconscious. I quickly lifted the various boxes with strange icons on them, off of them.

I started with Maxim. As I lifted the boxes with what seemed to be house appliances, I slapped him across the face.

"D-Oww! What the fuuuu…" He trailed off, looking around at his surroundings, being just as confused as I was. He turned and looked at me, pure confusion in his eyes "What. Did you. Do." He said, with a severe sternness in his voice.

"Look dude, im just as confused as you are. I just woke up earlier than you. I woke up a bit earlier when this, what i assume to be a truck, was moving, you three were knocked out cold! Before I could even do anything, we hit a bump and something hit my head. Then I woke up, like, 20 seconds ago." I said, trying to be reassuring. "It feels like I've seen this place though, don't you?"

"Yeah, it does feel sort of familiar. But I'm not sur- Wait, What did you mean when you said the three of you?" He then looked to his right and saw Heaven, passed out on the floor next to the still to be identified girl. He then hurried to her side, as I ran to the girl. "Heaven! Wake up!" Max began shouting, shaking and trying to get her to wake up. "WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT." He yelled, then proceeded to slap her across the face, causing her to snap awake and put her hand to her face.

"Owwwww. That hurt you jerk." The two then began to argue about whether slapping her was necessary as he tried to explain to her that that was the least of our worries right now. As they continued to bicker, I turned to the girl next to me and began to examine her a little closer than I had been able to earlier. She did indeed have pink hair, though it was put up into a perfectly spherical ball, with the rest of it coming down out of the ball bun and into a ponytail. She looked to be about my my age, 19, as the others were 18. She had a pink tank top and pink skirt on, with thigh high pink socks with gold stripes across them. She had 2 gold rings on her wrist and a larger one around her waist. I then noticed that she had reasonably large breasts, guessing they were around a C cup. I blushed as I noticed this, then shook the thought from my head. I then put my hands on her shoulders, shaking her and trying to wake her. As I was shaking and trying to wake her, I started to think something was wrong, because she would not wake up. That's when I saw a small trickle of blood running slowly down her forehead.


End file.
